A Untitled Justin Bieber Romance
by Holding onto Rain
Summary: Nadia is just getting back into modeling and starting a new school year when she gets the work oppurtunity of a lifetime- a shoot and music video with Justin Bieber. She will get to meet and hopefully work with him and but maybe that is not all...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys any name ideas for this story? Please review!**

**

* * *

**

The tires sounded slick on the asphalt as my mom pulled our minivan into the vast parking lot. The rain beat down all around, keeping a steady rhythm as my mom tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. She sighed as I turned to the window, staring out across the street at the lush greenery on the other side. There was the run down Chinese restaurant, its sign crooked and the red glow dull in the few letters that still showed up. Although it had been over a year since I was here last, everything looked the same.

"Are you ready, Nadia?" My mom's soft voice interrupted my thoughts. She sounded anxious. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'm ready," I pulled the door open.

Hey, whoa. Lemme back up for a minute. My name is Nadia Rosalie Evans and I live in Atlanta, Georgia. It's English class, on the first day of school, and I'm already zoning out. I couldn't help but thinking back to a few days before when my mom and I had visited my agent Hannah after my year hiatus from modeling. I had been modeling for about six years now (I'm turning 16 in a few months). Nothing super serious, I still went to the public school and led a normal life. I had to take a break, a long break, because I had an eating… affliction.

Well basically I stopped eating. The pounds dropped away like my fair godmother had waved her wand. 115, 110, 99, 98... I kept my disorder to myself, the perfect girl on the outside, a starving girl on the inside. My family noticed and I was taken off to the doctor who stuck me with tubes and medicine and kept me for two weeks. Once they were happy with my weight and felt I was stable enough without them, they let me go home. I try because I know it hurt my family to see me like that, feeling so alone and hopeless. Sometimes I fall back into old patterns but I always catch myself.

My little sister, Lynnie is the one who noticed first. She mentioned to my mom that you could see my ribs. You can imagine the horror, and crying, and "what-did-I-do-wrong" –ing.

Willow Lynn is only eight years old and I love her more than anything. I used to be her role model and hero, but only recently have I started to gain some of that back. Lynnie loves playing soccer and lacrosse, and I go to all of her games, thanking god when she still smiles when she sees me in the crowd. I have a two and a half year-old sister named Blair. My mom, whose name is Kelly, has a thing for unusual names. I used to joke that maybe that's why her and our dad, John didn't get along. She didn't think it was very funny.

My dad John lives in LA, where he works as an entertainment lawyer. (What that even means, I don't know. Except that he works in a big office, lives in a big house and drives fancy cars.) Their divorce wasn't a horrible messy split; in fact it was quite calm. They don't talk unless its concerning me and my sisters and in that case they're friendly in a removed kind of way. My dad's cool though, me and my sisters fly out there for the summers and holidays, and it's always great to see him. Part of me still wishes he was there for us all the time, but I can't really complain.

The bell startles me, but my best friend Lizzie grabs my arm and pulls me in the direction of the cafeteria. After this it's home, the first day of school is thankfully only a half day. Maybe there will even be some news from my agent Hannah on work I can pick up.

We hold our usual court in the lunchroom. People walk over to ask how our summers been and do some catching up. Our other friends sit with us in a pretty central table near a window looking over the football fields. There's Alice, laughing and smacking her boyfriend Jesse in a playful way. Next to Jesse is Dave. Bridget and Emily are chatting to a few girls in the grade below us. My friends are a great group, friendly and well meaning, although we are defined as the "cream of the crop" so to speak. Lizzie and I join them and there is a lot of hugging even though we were all together only a few days ago.

"So look at this," Bea says as the younger girls leave. She slides a teen magazine toward the middle of the table, leaning back to tie her white blond hair into a ponytail.

"Yum," Alice smiles and this time its Jesse to hit her.

"What is it?" I ask leaning in. I roll my eyes and sit back. "Oh god, is this your new obsession Bea?" I laugh and look a little closer at the dirty blond boy smiling back at us from the glossy pages.

"Duhh, but it's in no way new. It's Justin Bieber and I think he's delicious," she laughs.

"Well, well, well," Dave says sarcastically, "The list of Bea's lovers goes on."

Emily taps the table with a perfect pink nail. "Wow, he is fiiiiine."

I shrug, "He's fine." It's completely different then the way Emily said it.

"Oh get over Keith already, Nadie! What a douche bag!" Jesse insists.

"I'm over him! I just don't want to rush into another relationship," I argue, not bothering to mention that he still occasionally texts me, and I text back.

"She needs to heal and learn to trust guys again," Lizzie defends me.

We talk a little longer before slinging our bags over our shoulders and heading home in different ways.

My house is a twenty-five minute walk from school. I usually take it leisurely because it's a nice route and it gives me times to think. Today I hop in Lizzie car and get dropped off. I'm anxious to hear if my agent has anything to say.

"Mom?" I call, letting myself in the front door. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart!" She walks into the kitchen, with the phone pressed to her ear. Blair toddles in behind her, and I pick her up. "Anything?" I ask her, even though she's on the phone.

"Not just anything! I'm on the phone with Hannah right now! She's had to pull a lot of strings, but there's a possibility of something absolutely amazing for you to work on!"

"What?" I grab her arm, pushing my ear against the phone.

She smiles, shooing me off. She can't help a grin from spreading across her face as she whispers, "I'll let you talk to her. But you may have a chance to work with the star Justin Bieber!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you read this please please review! :) And name ideas? Don't worry soon more romance will start.**

**

* * *

**

After talking to Hannah about the details of trying out, my portfolio and everything else that might possibly arise, I flop down face first onto my bed, my mind swimming in the down comforter. _Hope for the best, but expect the worse,_ I think to myself. _But come on! I know I can get the part!_

Lynnie prances in and stretches out next to me. I lift my head and smile up at her. "Hey kid, how was your first day of school?"

"Mom told me you got a job already!" She announces.

"Not really," I stand up and straighten myself out. "Not a job, a meeting. It's like an audition."

"What's that?"

"Well you see there is about twenty other models going out for the job. Each will have a meeting with Justin Bieber and whoever else is in charge. It's like an interview and they'll look at my portfolio too, and they'll talk it over and decide."

We get to the kitchen where my mom is still on the phone with Hannah, scribbling furiously on a pad of paper. When she hangs up, she looks over everything. "We have a lot to do, Nadie. We only have a week, thank god we have Hannah to wiggle you in, otherwise it'd be too late. Oh, I'm so happy for you sweetie!"

5 days left…

3 days left…

I count until it's the day before. I'm missing school for this opportunity, and so is Lynnie, who refused to have to go to school when I didn't. Before I know it Blair is included in the plan to.

"Great," I can't help it from coming out. "Who are we taking next? The neighbor's dog?"

"Don't be so sarcastic Nadie. Besides, we won't be with you the whole time; we'll just be waiting. Hannah will be with you, except for the interview," she looks at the clock in the kitchen. "We should head up to bed soon."

I look at the clock too. "It's 9:00," I say, stating the obvious. I usually don't go to bed until around 12 or 1, mostly because I'll be texting with Keith. I know that being with him isn't good for me, because it triggers my anorexia. I still want him to like me. Before Keith was Jake, before him Shaun, Kyle, Matthew, Joshua. It goes back and back. They all dumped me. Lizzie swears it's because guys are afraid of my beauty, which I always roll my eyes at. The good thing is, we don't go to school together, and so I could avoid him without trouble when he dumped me. Whatever the case is, I still want Keith to like me, even if I can't let myself get back into a relationship with him.

"We have to wake up at 6 if we want to leave at 8, to get there at 10."

"Okay, okay." I head upstairs, feeling useless. I have nothing to do, Hannah and Mom already packed my outfit and make-up, spending hours deciding on the exacts of my get-up. I shower, drying my hair slowly as the television flashes soundlessly in the dimming evening light. My eyelids are heavy as I brush my teeth and take out my contacts, but of course as soon as I crawl underneath my fluffy covers I'm wide awake. I flip onto my other side, turning off my cell phone before I'm tempted to text Keith or he texts me. I toss and turn for hours.

"Nadie," I hear a whisper coming through my deep sleep, so I snuggle deeper into my warm bed. "Nadia." Now there's some shaking and I groan, rolling over. _If I squeeze my eyes shut tighter, maybe she'll go away_, is what my early morning psychology is. "Nadia Rosalie! Get up!"

I throw the covers off, "I'm coming, alright." I yank on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, faded to almost white, and covered with paint splatterings. My cell goes in my pocket, and on goes a white camisole. After putting my contacts in and brushing my hair, I wash my face and gallop downstairs. I'm surprisingly awake for only having a few hours of sleep behind me, but I'm sure it will catch up with me at the most inconvenient time.

Blair is sleeping, already buckled into the car, and Lynnie is gobbling down muffins as fast as my mom can take them out of the oven. "Morning!" She chirps, happy to be missing school on my account. She passes the plate of steaming muffins down to me. "No thanks," I mutter, powering on my phone. When I look up, both of them are staring at me with concern written all over their faces. "What?" I ask.

"Nadia, please, please have a muffin. Don't tell me you're falling into old patterns."

"I'm not!" Although, to be honest I've been struggling with it still. I take a muffin and sigh, "Let's get in the car." Once we're all in, and after running back inside a few times for things we forgot, we're on the road settling in for a long drive. I open my phone, seeing a few texts from Keith.

**Keith: Hey you.**

**Keith: Nadie? Are u there?**

**Keith: Well text me…**

I text him back, knowing he'll reply even if he's in school.

**Me: Hey, sorry I didn't have my phone on me last night.**

**Keith: No worries. Are u in school?**

**Me: No I'm taking the day off. So what's going on?**

**Keith: Math sux. None of it makes sense to me.**

**Me: There's a shock ;)**

**Keith: Hahah thx a lot.**

**Me: Maybe you'd do better if you didn't text in class.**

**Keith: I'd much rather talk to u (:**

**Me: Awww**

Our conversation goes on like this for a while. Keith is a player, and I know that's why he dumped me. Without having a girlfriend, much more girls would be willing to hook up with him. But he wants me back, and how am I supposed to respond? No, obviously. But I can't help drawing it out.

We've been waiting for a long time. My make-up and outfit was done a while ago, and we're sitting in a room with a bunch of nervous girls, listening as their names get called and they enter the interview room. After that they leave, mixed emotions battling on their faces. Just my luck that I'm one of the last ones.

Hannah did my make-up in smooth, easy kind of way that Lynnie says looks "heart-breaking." (Like she knows what that is.) My green eyes are framed in long lashes and my hair ripples down my back. Hannah and mom's dress that they chose is perfect. It's a simple maroon dress that hangs part way down my thighs. They forgot to pack my heels though, and although they're freaking out about it, it means I get to stay in my converse.

To make up for the loss of heels, my mom scrounges around the car for something else to dress me up. She returns with a gold locket that Keith gave me, and I have no choice but to wear the heart necklace. It calms Hannah and mom both down a good bit, which I guess is worth it, even though it's weird to be wearing it. "Nadia?" There is a call from the room. I smile down at Lynnie, squeeze my mom's hand and take my portfolio and head shots from Hannah.

The room is pretty casually laid out. There are two guys sitting in chairs behind a desk, and Justin Bieber is facing the wall, looking at some photos hanging there. The guys look bored and I can't really blame them since they've been here for hours. I sit down in the cushy seat across from them.

The first man looks down at his sheet of paper. "Nadia Rosalie Evans, let's get started."

The rest turn to take me in, and Justin turns away from the wall and slides into his seat, muttering something to the guy next to him. The man nods and writes something down. Justin smiles at me. I know I should smile back, but I turn to the first man again. "Hello…" He starts.

"Nadie," I say.

"Okay, hey Nadie, my name is Mr. Henry, this is Scooter and of course, Justin Bieber." Justin catches my eyes again. I look back to Mr. Henry. "So how old are you Nadia?'

"Turning 16 soon."

"Where do you live?"

"Atlanta."

"How did you hear about this job? Were you recommended?"

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure, my agent Hannah found it."

"Can I see your binder?"

I pass it over to them. "Come closer, Miss Evans. Just take me through this."

I lean over to them. "Okay, here are the first head shots that I did. I was ten then. I've taken new ones every year I've been working. This part is the work I've done. It's just organized by time." I sit back, watching as they examine the pages, flipping through them slowly.

"It looks like there's a gap in time here…"

"Yes."

"Did you take time off?"

"Yes."

"For how long?" The man named Scooter is getting impatient with my short answers. I remember the time I spent modeling when I stopped eating before my mom found out. Everyone involved in modeling had nodded their encouragement at my affliction, even when I felt like I couldn't walk or focus with it. It's coming back to me hard, and fast, each memory hitting into me.

I'm aware I sound choked up, "About a year."

"Long break. What was it for?"

I shut my eyes, "Personal reasons."

"Will this be your first time back in the game since your time off?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you have it in you still?"

"I know I do."

They murmur amongst themselves, and the first man takes over again. "That's all the time we have. Miss Evans I have to say your repertoire is wide, and your shots are very impressive, we will be calling you back."

I breathe for what seems like the first time since I entered the room. "Thank you," I smile in relief.

"This weekend we'll be back here. A few other girls will show up too."

I nod.

"Do you mind if I keep this binder? We need it for deciding."

"Not at all." I shake hands with all of them, this time actually smiling when I look into Justin's eyes and he grips my hand, "See you in a few days, and Nadie?" He smirks as I stand in the doorway, about to leave.

"Yes?"

"Nice shoes."

I blush, "I…" explaining myself is pointless. "Thanks."

As I walk out the self-confident smirk stays in my mind.


End file.
